Zarub
|subdivision_type1 = Oblast |subdivision_name1 = Kiev |subdivision_type2 = Rayon |subdivision_name2 = Pereiaslav-Khmelnytskyi | subdivision_type3 = | subdivision_name3 = | established_title = | established_date = | founder = | seat_type = | seat = | parts_type = | parts_style = | parts = | p1 = | p2 = | p3 = | p4 = | p5 = | p6 = | p7 = | p8 = | p9 = | government_footnotes = | leader_party = | leader_title = | leader_name = | unit_pref = Metric | area_total_km2 = | area_land_km2 = | area_water_km2 = | length_km = | width_km = | dimensions_footnotes = | elevation_footnotes = | elevation_m = | population_footnotes = | population_total = | population_as_of = | population_density_km2 = auto | population_demonym = | population_note = | timezone1 = | utc_offset1 = | timezone1_DST = | utc_offset1_DST = | postal_code_type = | postal_code = | area_code_type = | area_code = | iso_code = | website = | footnotes = }} Zarub is a city of Ancient Rus of the XI-XIII centuries, later known as Zarubintsy village of Pereyaslav-Khmelnitsky Rayon, Kiev Oblast .. The first annalistic news of the town refers to 1096; from it it is evident that Zarub stood on the right side of the Dnieper and around him was a ford (Zarub ford Большой Энциклопедический словарь. 2000.)). From other references to Zarube in the annals of Lavrentiev, Ipatiev and others it follows that Zarub stood below Kiev and below Vicichev. Karamzin , referring to the Book of the Great Drawing, first pointed out his place in the present village of Zarubintsy. II Sreznevsky places him against the mouth of the Trubezh River. Zakrevsky , disagreeing with either Karamzin or Sreznevsky, says that Zarub stood 60 versts from Kiev and that in the Smolensk Provincethere was another Zarub, which Karamzin (vol II, note 411) vainly renamed Zarubino . Mentioned in the annals of 1096, 1146, 1151, 1156, 1223 in describing the military actions of the princes Later researchers - N. F. Belyashevsky , P. Lebedintsev and Grushevsky - place him on a raised peninsula near the former village of Zarubintsy. Between Zarubintsy and the village of Monastyrkom there was an ancient settlement of the prince's epoch with caves of hermits . In 1948-1949, under the guidance of MKKarger near Zaroub, in the boundary of Tserkovshche, archaeological excavations were carried out, within the framework of which the remains of two stone churches of the Zarubsky monastery (XI-XII centuries), decorated with frescos, mosaics and glazed ceramic tiles . Zarubsky monastery was destroyed by Tatars; in its place was later built Trakhtemirovsky monastery . Not far from Zaruba was somewhere and the Varangian Island . In the area of the city (and later village), according to the results of archaeological excavations, the Zarubinets culture , archeological culture of the early Iron Age era was singled out . At the moment the area is flooded with the waters of the Kanev reservoir Хвойка В. В. Поля погребений в Среднем Поднепровье // Записки русского археологического общества. — М., 1901. — Т. 12., Вып. 1—2. — С. 182—190.. Garegin Shegievich Balayan, Hero of the Soviet Union, was buried in Zarubintsy. ref> . References Category:Former settlements in Ukraine Category:Kiev Oblast